Rebirth
by Rita Goral
Summary: rebirth is a swing on the ocarina of time zelda story... only in the future!


_Rebirth_

_Authors note_: this story changes between several viewpoints; I will do my best so that you understand who is talking

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any Zelda

Intro:

Long, Long ago, there was a young prince named Link. He was destined to serve his land and recapture the peace in Hyrule. His descendants lived with pride knowing that they were descendants of the princess Zelda and the Hero of Time. The generations passed on the story of Link and the Ocarina of Time knowing that Gannon would someday be revived. But as time went on, and decades became centuries, the story became a legion, and the Ocarina became covered in dust, set away until destiny would some day call the Ocarina into action. This destiny would fall upon a young girl, the true descendant of Link, whose curiosity got the best of her and her naiveté was dangerous.

Chapter 1:

I remember when I was young; I used to run around like "a little heathen" as my mother would say. She'd sit me down and say, "Asuka Saisei, you are the descendant of noble blood, you do not need to run around like a little heathen," spank me, and then send me on my way. I never knew what she meant. "Nobel blood? Why-whose blood? I didn't want anyone's blood but my own in me." I used to think as I waked way. As I got older I began to let the "nobility" get to my head. Technically there were no kings or Queens anymore, or even nobles. We were, in essence stuck up rich people. Our family crest was a silly symbol, three triangles balanced on top of each other to create one, and our family heirloom; well that was just an Ocarina. I was never allowed to look at it, and certainly not allowed to touch it. It sat quietly on our Mantle waiting, becoming covered with dust, its song silenced.

My siblings and I used to play truth or dare. One day they dared me to climb up next to the mantle and touch the scared box. I was twelve then, and to old for that silly stuff, but I never passed up a dare. I began to climb up the mantle, increasing speed as I went. If my mother saw me- I could only imagine the punishment I would receive. I climbed up the dust covered shelf and knocked the box off. It fell, slowly, as pictures of my life flashed in my eyes…"Crash!" It hit the ground and snapped open. The ocarina, hidden away for ages, lay there caressed by black silk. A soft melody began to play and peaked over the mantle. I room was disserted, m siblings had ran away when the box fell, my mother was on her way, but for the couple minutes, which seemed like eternity, it was just me and the ocarina.

The melody was an uplifting one, pulling me twords the musical instrument. Quick as a flash, I was down the mantle and had the ocarina in my hands. With and unforeseen force I lifted the magical instrument up to my mouth and began to play this uplifting tone. Time stopped, and when the sweet melody ended, a voice shattered the silence. My dear mother walked in. Her voice seemed to eco in the house, "Askura Saisei, was that you just now?" She wasn't angry, but in fact she was horrified. I look up at her. Her eyes glossed over and in a soft voice she whispered, "No." "Mother?" I questioned. She snapped into action, arms flailing, head turning, she began to shout at the air, "you can't have her, leave her be, she can't be the one, she's my daughter, she is but a girl…." "_Link"_ a soft voice entered the room, _"Link, is that you?"_ "NO!" Screamed my mother; "no, no, No! You can't have her!" louder and louder she got until I was sure the weird voice was just a figment of my imagination. But I was wrong, and the voice continued. _"Link,"_ came the giggling voice, "_I haven't heard from you in a long time. Come to the temple, and visit me, there's much to talk about…Perhaps you've lost you way? Well I will send Navi to help direct you, remember Navi? We've been missing you Link. Come back to us…"_With that the voice trickled away in a stream of musical notes, and my mother screaming in the background. My thoughts began to wander, but first I needed to get my mother to be quiet.


End file.
